


When you need me

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/pillowtalkaudio
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [A4A] When you need me [Script offer] [SFW] [Comforting] [Love yourself] [Cuddles] [Touching] [Kissing you] [I want you just the way you are] [Don’t forget] [Sentimental] [Wholesome]
Relationships: A4A - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	When you need me

[A4A] When you need me [Script offer] [SFW] [Comforting] [Love yourself] [Cuddles] [Touching] [Kissing you] [I want you just the way you are] [Don’t forget] [Sentimental] [Wholesome]

Hi everyone.

Having to self-isolate sucks, and I haven’t had any grand new ideas for anything ambitious today… so I just thought that I would post a little pillowtalk, reminding anyone who needs it to love themselves. This may be one of the most sentimental scripts I’ve wrote. I was just in that kind of mood, I guess.

I’m still not used to cuddle-scripts, and I don’t know how much instructions I should give. I’d love to get some tips about this from someone with more experience. Also, feel free to make this script your own if you want to fill it. I’m very grateful for all the comments I get, both in my posts, in dm: s and anonymously. 

Free, fluffy cuddly bear hugs to everyone out there.  
/Bear

The script

_________________________

[Speaking softly, close to the listener]

I’ll come to life when you need it.

I’ll take shape out of the air, filled with your irregular breathing, humid with your dried tears, empty with the silence in between the sounds.

I come late at night from the dreams produced within your loneliness, and I stand beside you to make things right again.

I know that I left you for too long.

I know that you deserve more of my presence, of my heartbeats soothing the pace of your life when the outside noise is too loud for you to hear me, too unwelcoming for you to accept your own vulnerability.

That’s me. Only able to be present when you show weakness, only able to comfort when you let yourself show trust.

But, when you will need it the most, your trust will come, and I will close my heat and my whispers around you to let you know that you are loved and accepted.

Who am I? Am I God? Love?

I … I think I’m you. Well, I’m the part of you that loves you, and knows you deserve to be loved, no matter how much you can fight it sometimes.

I also take this form, of another human being’s voice.

Don’t worry. None of this is complicated.

I feel your inner will to heal from your pain, and I embody that will to make the worries in your nerves go away.

Can I come closer to you?

[Lean close and cuddle the listener]

I want to put my arms around you and softly, gently stroke your hair.

[Breath with the listener]

I want to put my lips on your forehead and entangle my fingers with yours.

[Kiss the listener on the forehead, as much as you want to]

I want you to feel loved, not just through an abstract series of words, but with my physical being, laying my body next to yours to touch, to kiss the adrenaline out of your body.

[Cuddle and kiss the listener]

Breath out and feel me press myself firmly against you.

Lean on my shoulder, all through the night if you need it.

It’s ok if you feel like crying, or laughing, or just holding me, or whatever else you need.

[Breathe slowly with the listener for a bit]

Then, let me look into your eyes…

[Follow along with what you describe in this next part]

Stroke your arms…

Kiss your mouth…

Caress your back…

Take your hands firmly in mine…

[Feel free to cuddle the listener any way you like throughout the next part]

And tell you that you are worthy,

That you are deserving,

And that no one has the right to tell you otherwise.

Do you know the love others feels for you?

Do you know the admiration, the will to connect, the affection they want to give to you?

How have you forgotten about all of this?

No, it’s ok. I’m not blaming you for it. 

But I need to remind you.

[Follow along with what you describe…]

Put your hands around my shoulders.

Feel my fingers trailing up your back.

Put your fingers in my hair.

Feel my lips touch your ears,

Feel my mouth whisper,

My body leaning even closer, 

[Lean in and whisper]

And my words, speaking softly to you.

I love you.

I want *nothing* about you to change.

This beautiful human-being in front of me, with all their perceived flaws.

This warm, loving body next to mine, with all of its perceived weaknesses and imperfections.

[Pause. Feel free to cuddle the listener some more here, as long as you like]

I will be gone soon, well, this version of me.

But you need to remember that I will stay here, within you, as long as you don’t let go of me in your memory.

…And if you need another reminder,

You can always listen to this audio once again, whenever you should find yourself forgetting what is true about you.

Love yourself.

Goodbye.


End file.
